Medical Messenger
by yumithenurse
Summary: An alternate universe whereby the characters are doctors (and Jaehee a HR staff).


Medical Messenger Part 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE! THIS IS SOLELY A FAN WIRTTEN FICTION OF MYSTIC MESSENGER!

Hi there! I'm writing a fanfic here based on the Otome game Mystic Messenger. I felt like I really bonded with the characters and being a graduate student nurse, I suppose this was the best 'theme' I could come up with! Either way, I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

Part 1

The sun was newly peeking out the horizon, 7am, it was my very first day of my 3 month long preceptorship. I just graduated from Harvard's Medical Degree and I was well on my way to St. Raphael's General Hospital. Rumour had it that it consisted of the country's most experienced and outstanding doctors and surgeons, even the chairman's son was working as a surgeon! As a child I had dreamed of helping people, that passion stuck by me as I grew. Hard work and dedication took me here after so many years.

Here I was now, in my very own desk sorting out my schedule as I was sent an email from one of the HR personnel, Ms Jaehee Kang. The email read, "Good Morning Dr _, today is marks your first day with us here at St. Raphael's General. For each and every new graduate doctor, you are paired with several doctors alternating amongst them once a month. This is to enable you to pick out which field you would do best in, your 6 top picks are as followed:

1\. Ophthalmology (Dr Jihyun Kim aka Dr V)

2\. Neurology ( Dr Jumin Han aka Chairman's Heir)

3\. Aesthetic Surgery ( Dr Hyun Ryu aka Dr Zen)

4\. Cardiology (Dr Saeyoung Choi aka Dr Luciel)

5\. Trauma Surgery ( Dr Saeran Choi)

6\. Neonatology ( Dr Yoosung Kim)

For the next 6 months you are to follow closely to them alternating in the same numerical order listed above. Your work schedule has been sent to you via the attachments below. We hope you have ample amount to think about which field you would like to join us permanently. Last but not least, you will be issued a hospital sponsored smartphone with a pre-installed messenger application. This device is to be kept with you at all times as we will contact you through the application. If you have any enquiries, please do not hesitate to message me. Have a great day ahead Dr _. "

This was indeed a lot to digest, but I was excited nevertheless! The smartphone was encased in a cardboard box placed on the right upper corner of my desk. I smiled as I slid the box towards myself and examined it. It had a glossy surface with the words St. Raphael Medical Smart Device, printed on it white words on black background, decorated with gold boarders which gave it quite a classy feel. I silently snipped off the plastic sealing tape and opened the box. I was greeted with a white smartphone nestled and fixated loosely in the cardboard mesh. Nothing out of the ordinary, it came with a charger and a lanyard strap. I smiled at the simplicity of it all as I gave the manual a brief read through, all the basics… Waterproof, shockproof, sterilisable, can withstand high heat and pressure. It was fascinating to see a device that was so medical personnel friendly. I smiled and turned the device on.

After skimming through the start-up and registering my barcode number, I was loaded into the messenger. Except… The conversation held in there were rather casual in nature, emoji and emoticons adorned almost every message and the doctors seemed to talk rather casually. I hesitated before I typed out a greeting, "Hello there, I'm Dr _, and may I know where Dr Jihyun Kim's office is? I'm supposed to be following him this month." I breathed through my teeth waiting for a reply as almost instantaneously a message popped up, Dr Jumin: "His office is at A137, ground floor, outpatient clinic area… You must be the new girl… Hello there." I couldn't help but smile as I typed out a response almost immediately, "Yes… Yes I am, pleasure to meet you Dr Han…" I smiled as I sent it, another message popped out… Dr Jihyun (V): "Ahh... Yes I am expecting you… I would appreciate it if you could come down within 10 minutes? The clinic is operating soon and I need you down here STAT."

My eyes widened as I saw the words… I stood up and slipped on my white coat over my scrubs and stethoscope in my pockets, I smiled to myself saying that this was the day I start! Dashing down a flight of stairs I started to feel the panic of being tardy as I nearly knocked over a nurse carrying the medication basket. My eyes were wide open as I continued dashing down the stairs like a mad woman of course after apologising to the lady. Eventually I made it to his office as I knocked on this door… A barely audible "Come in." Hit my ears as I opened the wooden door, I was greeted by a fresh scent of peppermint, odd… My eyes slowly focused after skimming the consultation room. I locked eyes with a pair of cool, calm mint coloured eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat from I wasn't sure was fear or the fact I have never seen such mesmerising eyes. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips as he stood up and told me, "Mind if you will come in and close the door? You were almost late. I'd rather not waste time now…" His voice was curt and somehow apologetic, I cleared my throat after closing the door as I adjusted myself and looked at him… "Ahhh yes… Hi… I'm Dr_, and I'll be under you this month… Sorry for the wait…" As I was stuttering over my words, I realised his there were multiple pictures hung all over the place… Pictures of scenery, people and skies. I was amazed at how beautiful they were…Until I was snapped into reality with his calm voice, "Yes… I was notified… We have several patients to see today… You might even have the chance to scrub into surgery if we have a case."

I got more excited as I nodded enthusiastically, surgery was once of my favourite fields to expertise in. The thought of gowned up staff working on a defected or infected organ was tedious but oh so sterile. I snap back from my thoughts as my Dr mode kicked in, I replied with a "Yes Dr Jihyun… I'll read through the case notes before I join you for the consultation." I muttered softly as I headed to the counter out the staff door before I was stopped with a "Very well… You have initiative, I admire that. If it makes it easier for you to remember, just call me Dr V." I could hear him smile through his words as I nodded, "Yes Sir…" before closing the door behind me as I started my very first shift.

Hi girls/guys! I only managed this short starting part of the story! Do tell me if you want more! Or if there is any feedback on my grammar or how you'd like the storyline to grow. I feel like I have so much to write but not enough words to properly express it! XD if you know what I mean! So yeah! Do let me know! Hope to hear from yall soon!


End file.
